Wrong side surgeries are increasing every year despite behavioral requirements by operative staff and time out procedures. Surgical sites can be marked by surgeon, patient and surgical nurse and yet mistakes are persistent.
A need exists for a system for ensuring that surgeries are performed on the correct side of a patient.